A change of scenery
by FadingtoDawn
Summary: A do over. The girl from Phoenix Arizona comes to Forks to start again. Canon coupling and maybe some sweet juicy lemons!


A dreary lane, a dreary day. Just the usual in Forks, Washington; constantly covered in clouds throughout three quarters of the year, barely any sun shining through. During my time there as a child I loved everything about the bright varieties of green and how lush and alive everything looked, now I know I'll feel smothered by the impenetrable gaze of things unseen in the woods, the thick scent of moss and fallen leaves clogging my nostrils and the slick, slippery roads and concrete which are ultimately my demise.

My shoulder stiffen as I walk out the door of my home in Phoenix, suddenly feeling the onslaught of cold that is about to meet me at every turn. My mother Renee's eyes are downcast, her hair lacking the vibrancy in the sun it usually had, as she sniffled down the driveway allowing Phil to ease her into the passenger's seat of the car filling it with misery. My mother knows I need stability in my final year of school and knows I need the change in general. That's the only part of my reasoning which came through to her, my parental guise knocking her child-like personality to the floor and meeting her with an aged gaze.

My mother was always forced to be with men or places that controlled her, which is why her marriage with James had failed and why Forks had smothered her into leaving. My mother tried to contort her relationship with Phil so that she'd stay with me one week and travel with Phil the next, seeing as he's a minor league baseball player he needed to move around a lot. This is where the reasoning came in and her pride squandered as she compromised to letting me stay with Charlie, instead of moving in with a friend. I know that really doesn't seem like much of a "stable" compromise but it's honestly the best you'll get out of Renee. Once she set's her mind on something she's a force to be reckoned with.

My new somewhat honey blonde locks started flowing around my face, the warm Arizona air caressing my face as a goodbye embrace, as we set off to drive to my ascent into clouds. Clouds which will haunt me in my sleep, following me through the day and force me to stay inside whether I wanted to or not.

My life in Forks had been brief, though not too brief that I didn't know anyone. Jacob Black. Instantly, when his name came to mind, I smiled as the feeling of warmth radiated through my chest. This boy had kept me sane in my times of need through Facebook and Skype. I wasn't incredibly tech-savvy but he liked to keep my updated. He was my own personal sun and it was time for him to step up and do just that since I would be leaving the real one behind. Though Renee and Charlie had been trying to get us together for years, even Jake mentioning it on the offhand occasion, something was stopping me. I just didn't feel the spark or the all-encompassing need of lust and love for this boy that I've read about in so many books. I wanted to feel a magnetic pull, a surge of warmth not only in my chest but in every crevice of my body. I wanted fireworks or even the sun to explode when this other, phantom soul-mate and I kissed. I needed a saviour from my own personal Hell; Forks.

Boarding the plane with my new, frumpy, knitted, large and second-hand jumper I set off on a new adventure. I smiled in spite of the feelings swirling in my chest and the frantic panicked thoughts running through my mind _Is Phil going to take care of Renee? Does she remember the phone number for the Dry Cleaning? I left it on the fridge. I hope she reminds to pick it up on Friday before she leaves. Did we lock the house before we left?_

The ascent into the clouds began and knocked me out of my reverie. I already missed the sun with a fierce longing as we passed through the clouds and into my new life.

Forks is the most miserable, unhappy little town that anyone could ever live in. Driving in the police cruiser with my father Charlie in complete silence was alone excruciating enough, then I had to be reminded of the green _everything_ that practically moves when you look at it. I shuddered to think how Renee would have looked in this place, no sunlight on her face, no smile and a small 'bundle-of-joy' in her arms as she huddled into Charlie's. Not that she hadn't loved Charlie but that she was afraid of this place and afraid of the new path of life that had just been born; all of these contributing factors knocking the bright and buoyant life out of her which I passionately wished as my own.

Charlie's house was small and eccentric. Pale white weatherboard washed house, small and two storeys. To me it has always felt like something out of a fairy-tale when I was little and now the doe-eyed girl is finally coming home.


End file.
